


Violet

by ivy_rose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_rose/pseuds/ivy_rose
Summary: Wow my first published work on Ao3My Tumblr





	Violet

Alexander hates the color purple. He doesn't know why but he hates the color and all the shades and hues that come with it (although he actually likes soft lavender tones). So when he’s running around the quads of Harvard  University from one class to another late for his seminar class , he doesn't understand why a stupid dark purple flower gets his attention. He can't explain it he just feels drawn to this stupid flower. This stupid flower that he later learns is a peonie is calling him. Yearning for him. He stops to pick up the flower. He stops to pick up the stupid fricken flower although he already knew he was late as hell. He sneaks into the class and sits in his seat. Thankfully he’s only about 10 minutes late. He twiddles the flower when he gets tired of hearing his professor's voice. He tugged at the end of the flower petal “Meet me” he mumbled to himself as he ripped off the flower petal.  “Meet me not” Alexander continued as he tugged the next petal off of the flower. He continues the pattern till there's only one flower petal left , and he has a pile of flowers petals sitting right next to his laptop.  “Meet me” Alexander says one last time as he pulls the final petal from the stem of the flower. He was such a nerd. He sat there picking the petals off flowers like a little child. That’s all it was really. Child’s play. That’s exactly what it was child’s play. Alex presses the petals between the cover and front page of his favorite book. 

Week’s later Alexander walks into a coffee shop to work on a term paper. He walks up to the counter and when he see’s the barista he can’t help but to think back to that peonie from weeks ago. He orders his coffee in relative silence and then sits down. Alex avoids talking the next 2 times he walks up to the counter. By the fourth time he get’s up for a cup of coffee he can’t help but talk. Sure he’s been talking to Angelica over the phone but that’s different. Something inside of him , something that he can’t explain deep inside of him tells him that he needs to talk to this particular barista , the name tag he’s wearing reads Thomas.  So when the Thomas says something along the lines of “This is your fourth cup of coffee in the past two and a half hours.” He thinks up something smart and witty to say. “You’d probably have had four cups of coffee too if you had to write this monster term paper that I’m writing.” Alexander can’t help but to think of how snarky and stuck up he kinda sounded. “Term paper?” The barista questions “Oh you must be a college kid. What do you study?” The barista asks “Law” Alex responded. ” Weird I’m studying political science and law. Weird I haven’t noticed you before. There’s no way I’d forget a pretty face like yours,” Thomas flirts. Alex’s face flushes pink as he waits for the new pot of coffee Thomas just put on to finish. 

A week after he speaks to Thomas he see’s him in the quad as he’s heading to class. They talk and Alex isn't even mad when he walks in class 15 minutes late. Alexander and Thomas are complete opposites. Thomas likes purple and can’t stand the color green. Alex loves green and can only stand purple in small amounts. The two of them argue a lot. But it’s endearing in a weird sort of way. They study together sometimes in the school library Alex would reserve a table and Thomas would bring a huge mug of coffee. It’s on one of these study dates that Alex asks out Thomas. Thomas argues that they were basically already dating. Alex let’s Thomas win that argument. Years later when the both of them are married and ready to settle down Thomas and Alex argue over what to name the pretty baby girl that they decide to adopt. Thomas likes Victoria and Alex prefers the name Violet. After the dark purple peonie that started the magical chain of events that lead them to that very moment. Thomas let’s Alex win that argument.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first published work on Ao3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://that-random-emo-girl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
